Lilly and Zack
by DaniPeace
Summary: A girl name Lilly was watching Suite Life when she finds herself on the series and starts having a crush on her best friend Zack Martin. Please R&R. Thx. Peace out. ZackXOC.


Lilly and Zack.

**A/N: OK so here's just something I came up with while watching Sweet Life on Deck late at night. I hope you like it. R&R please.**

"Lilly Anna Simons, get down here now!" Lily heard her mother yell.

She raced downstairs. The yell had come from the garden hadn't it? She went to the garden and saw her mother and her little sister Bella, pulling weeds out of the garden.

"Yeah mom?" Lilly sighed.

"How many times do I have to call you before you can actually hear me?" Her mother yelled.

Lilly shrugged.

"Now are you going to stand there like statues or are you going to help us?" Her mother asked.

"Yes mom," Lilly sighed.

That wasn't her real mom. Her real mom had disappeared when she was eight. And her dad wasn't the really responsible type. One night he went to a club and met Sarah or '**The evil step mom' **as Lily liked to call her. Then her dad did the most stupid thing and married '**The evil step mom'** and they go and have Bella. Bella was OK but she was such a pimp, one time Lily tried to go play video games at her best friend, Colby's house and Bella wanted to come with. When Lily said no she went to tell Sarah and Sarah grounded her for a week. It was so unfair.

"Lilly? Are you going to help or should I send you to your room?" Sarah interrupted Lilly's thinking.

Lilly groaned "I'd rather go to my room," she said under her breath.

"What was that?" Sarah eyed him.

"Oh nothing just I'll be happy to help," Lilly gave a fake smile but it seemed to work on her step-mom.

The three females (Well two females and one tomboy. Yep Lilly's a tomboy and she's proud of it) got to work.

A few hours later:

"Are we done yet?" Bella whined

"Oh quite your whining, Bella," Lilly ordered.

"AAH!" Bella yelled'

Her mother and stepsister turned to her.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Lilly yelled.

"Spi... Spi-SPIDER!" Bella screamed.

"Oh my..." Her step-mom said cowering behind Lilly.

"Wow, who knew a mother would be scared of a spider more than her own daughter?" Lilly smiled.

"Lilly tramp on it, tramp on it! Please!" Bella begged.

She knew her big sister was tomboy so she would always ask her to do stuff that she wouldn't do or was too scared or girly to do.

"Aah! you are such a baby!" Lily said as she tramped on the huge spider that was walking closer and closer to Bella.

"Don't you call my daughter a baby." Sarah yelled.

"Fine then I'll call you and her a baby because you are both scared of dang spiders." Lilly said.

Sarah gasped. She slapped Lilly.

"That's because spiders are for boys and you are not one so start acting like it." Sarah shouted

Lilly touched her cheek which was burning and had a big red hand mark on it. "Well then... Whatever." She yelled.

"Ha ha you have nothing to say" Bella laughed.

"You are so childish." Lilly yelled and ran inside.

Sarah ran after her.

Luckily Lilly was younger than Sarah so she could run much faster. She ran up the stairs and into the bedroom. Her mother was right behind her. She closed the door in her step-mom's face and clicked the lock closed.

"LILY ANNA SIMONS OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW O WHEN YOU COME OUT YOU'RE GONNA GET THE BEATING OF YOUR LIFE!" Sarah yelled.

"Keep dreaming, ugly face." Lilly yelled back.

She was crying and crying and then fell on the floor. **I hate her, I hate her, I hate her.** She thought over and over in her head. Then her alarm went on. She took her cellphone and checked the alarm. **The Suite Life On Deck Is On TV.** It said. Suite life was her favorite TV show. She would never miss it, she would always watch it and laugh at all the things Zack did to poor Mr. Moseby. She grinned at her thoughts. That's it, she thought. I need to clear my head. Zack can help me do that. She thought.

She jumped onto her bed, grabbed the remote and switched onto Disney Channel.

It was the first episode ever made, It was called **"The Suite Life Sets Sail".**

Lilly had watched it tons of times and didn't mind watching it again.

**It started. They showed the boat**. **Mr. Moseby walked past. "I'm Marion Moseby, your cruise-ship manager. Welcome aboard." He walked past the desk. The passengers stared at his white shorts. "Oh you can get a pair just like these on the plaza deck." He laughed. "The shorts not the legs." He laughed at his own joke. The passengers walked away awkwardly. "GANG WAY, LONDON TIPTON COMING THROUGH****!" London Tipton said sitting on top of her trunk that was being pushed by some dude**. **It rode over Moseby's foot**. **He yelled in pain. "Wow, bumpy seas," she said as she climbed down. "That was my foot," Mr. Moseby walked next to her. "Well what was it doing under my trunk?" London asked. "Throbbing" He frowned in pain. "Moseby, she held up her hand, "Enough of your problems. I'M ON VACATION!" She yelled. She clapped her hands together. "YAY ME!" Mr. Moseby sighed, "Well actually 'Yay you' is on this ship to attend 7 Seas High School, while it may be on a cruise ship, London this is not a vacation. Your daddy put you on this boat so you can't jet of to Paris for lunch and miss your afternoon classes," He smiled. London put her hand on her chest. "I get afternoon classes? What's next, classes in the morning?" She sighed. He patted her back. "There, there London. You know, the older I get the more I realize that you have to look at versify in the eye and say 'You don't scare me'" Then the boys wand their mother, Carey walked in. "Hey Mr. Moseby" They said simultaneously. "Aah!" He screamed. "Moseby you're shaking like a chihuahua." Carey said and she was right, he was shaking so much. "Oh, sea breeze." He lied. Carey laughed "You probably shouldn't have left your pants in the dryer for so long," She stared down at his pants. He laughed as if she were joking. "Ah, hello Carey... Boys." She shook their hands. "Did you miss us Mr. Moseby?" Cody asked. "Oh why yes, yes. I mean without you the last three months on this floating paradise have been sheer torture." Zack grinned. "Well your suffering's over." Moseby looked at him horrified. "Huh?" Cody spoke. "We're going to be attending 7 Seas High," He looked even more horrified. "Huh?" He asked again. London walked over. "THEY SAID 'THEY'RE GOING TO BE ATTENDING 7..." She showed 7 fingers, "...CS..." She showed a C, "...HI." She waved. Then turned to the boys. "He's getting old." She whispered. "Believe me, it was not an easy decision but it's such a great opportunity and I can afford it with my employee discount, so how can I say no?" Carey explained. Moseby was still shaking. "Maybe, like this..." He ran outside as he was yelling "NO!" And he dived overboard. " He took that better than I thought." Carey said. London stared wide eyed at her.**

**"I can't believe I get to study oceanography on the ocean." Cody said as he walked on the deck. "I'm gonna study anatomy..." He looked down, "Starting with her." He pointed at the girl in the hot tub. His mom looked at him and cleared her throat. "As a study partner." He lied. "Mm mm." Carey said not believing his story. "Come on" They started walking down the stairs and then...**

The next thing Lilly knew she was falling through the air and then she landed on a wooden deck. Right behind her were stairs right at the top of the stairs were... No it can't be...

**A/N: Sorry for putting a cliff hanger in the story, it's just I love it when people guess. So please give me your reviews and try and guess what happened to Lilly. Personally I think it's obvious. So please R&R & RSVP. Haha LOL. Peace. ~Dani.**


End file.
